


Airpods

by GrievousCollection



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Gen, maybe????, palpatine is a boomer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection
Summary: The plan was simple. Get him alone in the opera house, tell him a story of irresistible power that will shake his faith in all he holds dear. But an old man never truly understands the relationship between youth and modern technology.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & airpods
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Airpods

“Did you ever hear,” Palpatine began, carefully weighing his words, “the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”

A noncommittal grunt from his left.  _ Young people these days, _ the Sith Lord thought bitterly. Once Anakin was in his grasp, he swore he would teach that young whippersnapper better manners.

“I thought not,” he continued, ignoring the younger man’s rudeness. “It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It’s a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create…” He turned his head to face his younger companion.

It was only then that Palpatine noticed the small white device poking out of Anakin’s ear.

“...life.”

_ Oh fuck, he’s wearing airpods. _

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today with “oh fuck he’s wearing airpods” playing on loop in my head in a Palpatine voice, so I wrote this to give it context. Boomer!Palps is fun to write.


End file.
